Explanations
by McCarty35
Summary: third story in the Nanu Means Beautiful series. Alice's, Jeremy's, and Jasper's pasts are explained and new futures are made. a bit short, but there's a fourth in progress
1. Chapter 1

"Who are you?" a voice asks.

My brother stirs first.

"I'm Nicolai and this is my sister, Anastasia," he says.

"Just An," I add.

My brother and I had been trying to petrify. We're the original vampires. Any power any other vampire has we have better. Every vampire started with us. We're faster and stronger than the other vampires. We were tired of all of the power.

"Who are you?" Nicolai asks.

"I'm Carlisle. I've been traveling around the world for over a decade. What are you doing here?"

Nicolai explains how the Volturi wanted us and how we fled.

I explain our power and us being the originals. Nicolai stands, dragging me up with him.

I whine and complain and drop myself back down.

"Come on, An, this could be fun," Nicolai says.

"But I don't want to. I want to stay here and petrify."

I smell a deer sand take off after it. I take out a few more and go back to Nicolai.

"Fine, I'll come, but we can't go to Italy."

After a while of traveling, Carlisle wanted to go to America.

"No, I'm not leaving this continent," I say.

"An, this'll be fun," Nicolai says.

For some reason, I agree to go.

We decide to leave that night. We got to the ports and get ready to swim, but something stops me.

That smell.

"Nicolai, he's here," I say.

"He's not supposed to be here. Why is he here?"

"Who?" Carlisle asks.

Nicolai and I shush him.

I run to the stranger and bite him.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as he screams. I look him in the eye and say, "you will remember none of this."

He goes limp and I pick him up.

"What do we do with him?" Nicolai asks.

I think for a second.

We're in France and he can't wake up anywhere near me or here.

"We drop him off in Britain. We leave him there and let someone else deal with him," I say.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Carlisle asks.

"No, and I don't care."

I jump into the water, still holding the stranger I just damned to a life of hell, and take off.

I get to Britain and try to find a place to leave him. I find a pub and drop him in the back alley.

"Don't go to Italy," I say.

I may be stuck with the mindset of a ten year old, but I'm smart enough to know he doesn't need to go there

"Come one, An, let's go," Nicolai says.

"Oh, dear children, you won't be going anywhere," someone says.

I look up and see Aro.

"What do you want?" Nicolai snarls.

"We just wanted to meet you."

Marcus and Caius lurk out of the shadows.

"We wanted to see the mysterious ones with no scents," Caius says. We could take away our scents, and of those around us, so we couldn't be tracked.

"You're a far way from home," I say.

"Just looking for food," Aro says, extending his hand.

I place my hand in his and shield my thoughts.

Aro snarls.

I pull my hand away and Nicolai places his hand in Aro's.

Aro growls again.

"Talented little children," he says.

"Well," Nicolai says, "I think we'll be going now."

"I think not little ones," Aro says.

Marcus and Caius come forward with the intention of making us come with them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I snarl.

Nicolai and I bring fire to our hands and walk towards the three.

They stop their advance and usher us past.

We meet Carlisle at the dock and head for America.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up, the pain is 100 times worse than hell.

I go to sit up, but I stand up in a flash.

"Good, you're awake. How do you feel?" someone asks.

"My throat hurts a lot. Who are you?"

"Carlisle. I'm going to help you through this."

"Through what?"

Carlisle explains that I was turned into a vampire and that he would help me through my first year.

He helps me and then leaves to go back to America.

I chose to stay here in Europe.

"An!" Nicolai calls.

"No need to yell, this house is only so big," I say

Carlisle had bought a house gone to help Jeremy, and had come back.

He comes and stands in my doorway.

"The tracker attacks tonight," he says.

He had seen that a tracker was going to attack a human and found it his mission to protect her. He had aged himself and gone to work at the asylum where she lived.

"I still think you should leave her alone," I say.

"But I can't. She's a human and she can see the future."

"I think she's crazy: she needs to be in the asylum."

"I disagree. Everything she sees comes true."

He ages himself and leaves.

"Carlisle!" I call

"Yes?" he answers, dashing into my room.

"I'm bored."

"Go hunt."

"I'm not hungry."

I decide I may as well go hunt and pull my shoes on. They're the same shoes I've had for years and are about to fall apart.

"We could get me some new shoes," I suggest.

"You'll have to wear your rain coat and boots."

I go to my closet and get my yellow rain coat and yellow rain boots.

I pill the m on and Carlisle and I go outside. He picks me up and holds me on his waist; Carlisle is playing the role of our dad and our "mom" died during child birth.

A lady walks past us and says, "Aren't you just the cutest thing!"

When she walks away, I snarl, "Put. Me. Down!"

Carlisle chuckles, sets me on my feet, and takes my hand.

We get to the shoe store and I get a new pair of shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nicolai should be back by now," I say.

Actually, he should have gotten back four hours ago.

"He probably stopped to feed," Carlisle says.

"He would've come back to ask if we wanted to."

I age myself and go to the asylum to look for Nicolai.

The storm starts.

I go to the shed and open the door.

I see the human, or least she used to be.

Nicolai is laydown on the floor in front of her- dead.

I scream.

I kneel down beside him.

"Nic," I cry, using his nickname, "Nic! Dammit, Nicolai!"

I pick him up and run home.

"Carlisle!" I cry.

"An," he starts, then he sees Nicolai, "Oh."

"Fix him."

"I don't see how he's dead, he completely intact."

I just noticed that.

I run up to his room and close the door. I lay him on his bed and change back to 10 year old me.

I stand over him and yell, "Nicolai, I know you hear me!"

He stirs.

"Nic? Nicolai, please wake up," I beg.

He changed back to a 10 year old and his eyes open.

"What happened?" he whispers.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"The tracker came and was going to kill her. This is a game he plays. He picks a victim and hunts them down. He won't stop until he's won. I had to change her."

"Carlisle!" I call

He comes and leans against the doorway.

"We're going back to Europe. Stay here. Help her. Start a coven, whatever. We'll visit in a couple 100 years."

I grab Nicolai's hand and run.

"What are we doing?" Nicolai asks.

"We're going back to Europe. I miss being nomadic."

"So we're just going to leave Carlisle?"

"Yes, we are."

It's been a few 100 years and I decide it's time to our Italian friends.

We walk through the castle-like building and are greeted by a human.

"They're not allowing visitors right now, not during- "she's cut off by a chorus of screams. She smiles and tells us to wait.

When the screams die out, she ushers us along.

"We have visitors," a voice says.

Nicolai and I compel the doors to open and let ourselves in.

Sitting on throne-like chairs are two vampires I have no recollection of, not even from visions. From their looks, they're no older (by human years) than us.

"Ignore our mess," the blonde female says, waving a hand towards a pile of dead humans.

"We could go to a different room," the brunette male offers.

"It is quite fine in here, thank you," I say.

"We were just stopping by to visit our," Nicolai pauses to find the right word, "friends."

"Where is dear Aro, anyway?" I ask, noticing his absence.

"He told us of your many gifts" the blonde says.

"Find out for yourselves," the brunette says.

Simultaneously, they think of a battle. Is that Carlisle? A blonde wolf and a vampire with the power to control the elements –the name Benjamin comes to mind- kill every member of the Volturi, except two.

"That happened a 100 years go," the blonde says.

"We've ruled ever since," the brunette says.

"I'm sorry, but I missed your names," I say.

"I'm Jane," the blonde says, "and this is my brother, Alec."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Nicolai says.

"I'm An and this is my brother, Nicolai."

It becomes obvious that Jane is the true leader of their small coven, like me.

_I think it's time we pay Carlisle a visit, _I think.

Nicolai agrees.

"Do you know where Carlisle Cullen is living now?" I ask.

"Washington State," Jane answers.

"It the northwestern corner," Alec adds.

"Thank you for your time, but I do believe it is time we bid our goodbyes," I say.

"Our visit with Carlisle is long overdue," Nicolai says.

"Jane, Alec, it was nice to meet you," I say.

"We'll have to have a meal together," Nicolai says.

Jane and Alec say good bye and we head off the America.


	4. Chapter 4

As we approach the house, the notice our presence.

"Race ya," I challenge.

"You're on," Nicolai says.

He kicks off a tree and beats me. To slow me down, Nicolai grabs my hands and spins me in a circle. I giggle.

I compose myself and look up to see Carlisle's coven.

"Hello, my name is An and this is my brother, Nicolai," I say.

Carlisle steps forward.

Nicolai and I smile. We jump on Carlisle ad wrap out arms around his neck, hugging him. He chuckles and hugs us back.

"I missed you two," he says.

"I missed you, too," Nicolai and I say.

Carlisle turn around and says, "I'd like you to meet Anastasia and Nicolai, my first children."

"It's still just An," I say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Stay as long as you like," black haired woman says.

_Esme_, my mind says.

"We're just stopping by," I say.

"Come on, An. I'm tired of moving around," Nicolai whines.

"And I don't want to settle down," I say.

"At last stay through summer," Esme says.

Summer stated yesterday.

"We'd love to," Nicolai says before I can say anything.

"Alright, then I'll show you to the spare room," Carlisle says.

As Carlisle walks to the house, we pass anther blonde male.

_Jasper_, my mind says.

I dwell deeper.

_Major, southern, empathy, excellent fighter._

I jump on his back and say, "I like you. I've never met a major."

"Well thank you, ma'am," he says laying the southern charm on thick.

"So what have you two been up to?" Carlisle asks.

"Nothing worthy of sharing," Nicolai says.

"We stopped in to visit Aro," I say.

"Only to discover that there I no Aro," Nicolai finishes.

"Who was that marvelous blonde wolf?" I ask.

I could have used one of my powers, but I'm too hungry.

"That was me," a blonde female, only a few human years older than I, with red eyes, says.

"You are an amazing fighter," Nicolai says.

"Thank you," she says.

"Carlisle, this dear child has red eyes. Does she not follow your diet?" I ask.

"Emma has allergies. She cannot stomach animal blood," Carlisle answers.

"A vampire with allergies?" I ask

"That is most interesting," Nicolai says.

We enter their beautiful home and Carlisle and jasper show us to our room.

Nicolai and I jump off our holders and look around the room. There's a massive king bed, dresser, closet, desk, and other human necessities.

As we investigate, the smell of blood catches me off guard.

"You have a supply of blood. Why?" I ask.

"I don't hunt," Emma says.

"May we have some?" Nicolai asks.

"Of course," Carlisle says.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
>Carlisle goes to his office and comes back with to water bottles filled with blood. Nicolai and I look at each other, then at the bottles, then back at each other.<br>"This is seriously how you feed?" I scoff.  
>Emma nods.<br>"Thanks, but no thanks," Nicolai says.  
>"We'll go hunting later," I say.<br>"Nowhere near here," a brown haired female says.  
><em>Bella, shield, mother of the female with golden curls.<em>  
><em>Renesmee, can give you her thoughts through touch, imprinted on by a werewolf, child of Bella and the _ haired male.<br>Edward, mind reader, _.  
><em>"How did she work?" I ask, pointing at Renesmee.  
>"I carried her while I was human," Bella says.<br>_Way to explain_, I think.  
>Nicolai smiles beside me.<br>I go through the other members of the coven.  
><em>Esme, Carlisle's mate, motherly.<em>  
><em>Watch out for her<em>, I think to Nicolai.  
>He reads her and nods.<br>_Alice, can see the future, Jasper's mate, asylum girl Nicolai changed._  
><em>Nanu, mind control, mate to a brown haired man, but someone else, too.<em>  
><em>She can control what we read, break her. I want to know her other mate<em>, I think to Nicolai.  
><em>Benjamin, controls the elements, mated to Nanu, but there's a slight connection to someone, too. Alice<em>, I find.  
><em>Find anything?<em> I ask Nicolai.  
><em>She's strong and determined to keep it hidden<em>, Nic says.  
><em>We'll break her<em>, I say.  
><em>What does it matter?<em>  
><em>I just want to know.<em>  
>Nicolai shrugs.<br>_Emmett, strong, mated to the blonde female.  
>Rosalie, motherly, mated to Emmett.<br>Watch out for her, too,_ I think.  
><em>Emma, shape shifter, allergic to animal blood, mated to a _ haired male.<br>Jeremy, can undo vampire change, mated to Emma, stranger I changed.  
><em>"Your eyes are red, too. Why?" Nicolai asks Jeremy.  
>"It's not strong enough. I'd have to clear a whole forest just to be able to function," he says.<br>He was a nomad. I can tell by his odd combination of accents.  
>I look at Nicolai.<br>_Should we tell him and Alice?_ I ask.  
>Nicolai nods.<br>"Alice, Jeremy," I start, getting their attention.  
>"You know how you don't know your creators?" Nic asks.<br>They nod.  
>"We're your creators," I say.<br>"I'm yours, Alice," Nicolai says.  
>"And I'm yours, Jeremy."<br>"No, no, no you're not. My creator was a grown man," Alice says, with big eyes, nervously rubbing her neck.  
>Nic changes into the grown man.<br>Alice gasps.  
>"See," Nicolai says, changing back to a ten year old.<br>"Do you believe us now?" I ask.  
>"Why don't we remember anything?" Jeremy asks.<br>"We made you forget," I say.  
>"Could you make us remember?" Alice asks.<br>"If you really want to," Nicolai says.  
>I give Jeremy his memories back; his mother and sister in France, how protective he was of them, his father dying, the girl he was arranged to marry, his childhood, everything I give back.<br>Nicolai gives Alice back her memories; her human visions, her mother and sister, living with her father and step mother, the asylum, James.  
>"I'm French?" Jeremy asks.<br>"Yep," I answer.  
>Alice seems to be in shock.<br>"Are you ok, Alice?" Nic asks.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine," she says.<br>"Vasilii!" Edward says.  
>"What?"<br>"You look like Vasilii."  
>"He was our brother," I say.<br>"Technically, we created him," Nicolai corrects.  
>"What do you mean?" Carlisle asks.<br>"We took human Vasilii, who was actually a brunette, and looked absolutely nothing like us, changed his features, and made him a vampire," I explain.  
>"We hadn't heard that Immortal Children were illegal, so when we found out the Volturi were coming, we put the Denali girl in charge of him, made her think she created him, and let it be her problem," Nicolai continues.<br>"So he was more your child than your brother?" Carlisle asks.  
>"Yes, but we're twins and vampires, and that doesn't make much sense," I say.<br>"I miss little Vasilii," Nicolai says.  
>"We should go find him," I say.<br>"He's long dead. You won't even be able to find the ashes," Edward says.  
>"We'll see about that," I say.<br>I imagine Vasilii, here, in the room with us. Suddenly, he's here.  
>"Anie! Nicy!" he squeals.<br>He jumps in my arms.  
>"Told you," I say.<br>"How did you do that?" Carlisle gawks.  
>"Easy. Like mind control, but Original style."<br>Vasilii smells the bottles Carlisle's holding and lunges. I grab his ankles and hold him upside down.  
>"That might be a problem," Nic mutters.<br>Vasilii squirms and bites at my wrists. He makes eye contact with Rosalie and uses his charms to get the bottles. He chugs them down and I set him on his feet, holding his hand.  
>I look him in the eye and tell him never to use his charms again, using mind control to make sure he never does.<br>"Is he an Original like you?" Carlisle asks.  
>"Of course, he basically is us," Nicolai says.<br>"Anie, I'm hungry," Vasilii says.  
>"I know, buddy," I say.<br>_There's a hybrid_, he thinks. His black eyes start to glow.  
>Edward growls.<br>_Shield your thoughts_, I think.  
>Vasilii's mental wall goes up.<br>"Do you have any more bottles?" Nic asks.  
>"Don't let midget terror eat all my food," Emma says.<br>Vasilii looks up at her with big eyes.  
>"Stop that," I scold.<br>He looks up at me and holds up his arms. I pick him up and hold him on my hip.  
>Carlisle leaves and comes back with two bottles. Vasilii drinks them down and cries, "More, more!"<br>"Four is plenty," Carlisle says.  
>"He hasn't fed in centuries," I say.<br>Carlisle gets two more bottles and Vasilii's eyes glow red.  
>"So hybrid,-" I start.<br>"It's Renesmee," she says.  
>"I know. Where's your wolf?"<br>"La Push."  
>"Why isn't he here?"<br>"He phases every few years, but he's still getting old. It's starting to get to him."  
>A solemn mood falls over the Cullens.<br>_This is why I turned myself off_, I think.  
>I turned off my emotions, keeping me from getting attached, or caring. My brothers are an exception and it made feeding easier; not caring that I killed people.<br>_Go through her memories with him. She was so happy_, Nicolai thinks.  
><em>Key word 'was'<em>, I think back.  
>"Nic and I need to feed. We'll be back later," I say.<br>Vasilii jumps on my back and I take Nicolai's hand.  
>We run to northern Canada (so northern that if we kept going north, we'd be swimming) and find a tribal pack.<br>Nicolai takes off from my side. I compel Vasilii to control himself and let him go.  
>I go into the nearest hut. There's a couple and two children. I tear out their throats, then sink my teeth into the man's neck. The warm blood runs down my throat and puts out the fire. When he's dry, I move over to his wife, then his children. I leave their hut and run to the next one. I take out a total of three huts.<br>When we're all full, there's no one left. We run back to the Cullen's. 


	5. Chapter 5

We've with the Cullen's for a month and I really want to leave. Rosalie dresses me like I'm a seven year old ballerina, Esme is so incredibly motherly (especially with Vasilii), Alice and Edward are always trying to break our mental walls, and Emmett is always trying to get us to fight him. Bella is in full Edward mode and Emma and Jeremy are all over each other.  
>That leaves Nanu, Benjamin, Jasper, and Carlisle. Nanu I like because she dresses me like I'm ten, Benjamin's fun because we have element fights, Jasper is just awesome, and Carlisle is just like he used to be, a father.<p>

"I wanna go to the beach," Emma says, from her seat on Jeremy's lap.  
>"It's the middle of the summer, not an option," Carlisle says.<br>"Momma could compel the humans away."  
>"Too much work," Nanu says.<br>"I could," I say, "All I have to do is put a bubble up around us. Humans won't see us and it'll keep away direct sunlight."  
>"What do you think, Carlisle?" Emma asks.<br>"I don't see why not," he says.  
>Emma drags Jeremy upstairs and they come back down in bathing suits. Emma in a red plaid bikini, Jeremy in blue plaid swimming trunks.<br>"I have the perfect suit for you," Rosalie says.  
>"I think I have a better one in mind," Alice says.<br>"An, just come with me," Nanu says.  
>Nanu takes me to her room and summons the three bathing suits. She lays them on her bed.<br>The first is a ruffly, pink pile of string bikini.  
>The second is a black tankini that looks like a two year old scribbled on it.<br>The third is a one piece version of Emma's that ties behind the neck and is opened in the back.  
>"I'll take the third," I say.<br>"Good pick," Nanu says.  
>I get it on and Nanu gives me swimming trunks for Nicolai, blue, and Vasilii, light blue with frogs and rubber ducks.<br>Everyone gets changed, except for Carlisle and Esme, who don't want to come, and we get into the cars. Nic, Vasilii, and I ride with Nanu in her Jeep.

"Look what I found!" Nicolai calls.  
>He holds up an oyster with a pearl in it.<br>"Shiny!" Vasilii cries.  
>He runs to Nicolai and tries to grab the pearl.<br>"No, it's mine!" Nic says.  
>"But I want!" Vasilii whines.<br>I pick Vasilii up and spin him around. He laughs that adorable laugh only little kids have. I set him down and he plops down in the water.  
>"Hey, An, wanna go look for dolphins?" Emma asks.<br>"Sure."  
>She phases into a small fish and then into a dolphin; her bikini floats on top of the water. I phase straight into a dolphin; my bathing suit disappears with me.<br>"_Why did you change into a fish first?_" I ask in dolphin clicks and squeaks.  
>"<em>My clothes get torn to shreds if I don't phase into something small first,<em>" she says, again in clicks and squeaks, "_Where's your bathing suit?_"  
>"<em>It disappears and then when I phase back, it's on<em>."  
>"<em>Lucky<em>."  
>I jump out of the water and I get the attention of a group of humans.<br>_Let's have some fun with this_, Emma thinks.  
>She jumps out the water, spinning as she does.<br>The humans look for their cameras and take pictures. We give them a show until we spot a pod of dolphins.  
>I swim towards them first, Emma following close behind. As the pod circles around the babies, I send a wave (no pun intended) of acceptance. The alphas come to investigate and, once their approval is given, the curious babies swim around us.<br>All too soon, the mind reader calls for us and says it's time to go home.  
>Even with _ bathrooms (and some doubling up) I still had to wait to get a shower and wash off the beach. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

When another month with the Cullen's rolls around, while Nicolai, Vasilii, and I are hunting, someone's phone rings.  
>"Hey, Ricky, what's up?" they answer.<br>It's Bella.  
>Ricky was a wolf that phased when we showed up.<br>He talks so fast and slurred together, even I can't keep up.  
>Bella keeps up and starts dry sobbing.<br>"Nessie," she cries.  
>The hybrid takes wearily takes Bella's phone, and soon after, falls to her knees, sobbing.<br>The mind reader catches on and comforts his family.  
>Their emotions are too much for Jasper and he sits down on the couch, holding his head.<br>"What's wrong? What happened?" Esme asks.  
>She already knew, it was her denial speaking.<br>"Jacob," the hybrid sobs, "he- he-," she can't finish but everyone knows.  
>In the distance, I hear a chorus of howls.<br>"What's up with all the howling?" a new voice asks.  
>Everyone turns and stares.<br>Peppy, power to speak every language and to animal and to tell what language you speak, 13 human years, 212 years. Her red her is braided into pigtails. In her human years, she had freckles and was always sunburnt.  
>The Cullen's shrink into crouches and snarl.<br>"There's no need for that," I say, "She means no harm."  
><em>An<em>, a voice in my head says. It's Nicolai.  
>What is it? I ask.<br>_She's the one.  
>One what?<br>My mate.  
>Really Nicy?! Did you really?<em> Vasilii squeals.  
>"What are you doing here?" the mind reader asks.<br>"Now be nice to our guest," Carlisle says, "but I would like to know why you're here."  
>"I heard of the coven that over took the Volturi," Peppy says," and is the biggest coven in history, I had to come investigate."<br>"That was over a century ago," Emma says.  
>"What took so long?" Jeremy asks.<br>"I took my time, and I have a lot of friends I had to visit."


	7. Chapter 7

Everybody but me and Jasper were out hunting. Bored, I lay on my bed doing what I do best: going through people's minds. Today's target: Jasper.

I had already been through everybody else's head. The only good thing I found was a common denominator between Benjamin and Nanu: Tia.  
><em>In Jasper's head,<em> _I see a little boy with blonde curls running around a barn scaring horses. His mother picks him up and sets him a dapple pony. The horse spooks and runs. Jasper holds its mane and giggles. A girl twice Jasper's age runs beside him. She pulls Jasper off the horse and spins him around.  
>Next, I see a teenage boy with blonde curls standing in a doorway next to his mother and sister. A soldier hands his mother a letter and gives his greatest apologies. His mother turns to Jasper and cries onto his shoulder. The soldier leaves and Jasper takes his mother and sister inside. He takes the letter and reads that his dad died. His dad was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary and had received the Purple Heart.<br>His mother and sister go off to bed. Emotion ridden Jasper bites his wrist to keep his mother from hearing his cries. He goes to the barn and sits on the floor next to a dapple pony.  
>Next, I see a young adult with blonde curls digging a hole. He picks up the limp body of a dapple pony and sets it in the hole. He dries his eyes and wipes his nose. Addicted to the numbness that followed after his dad died, he bites his wrist. Rolling down his sleeves, he goes inside and helps his mother with supper. Her old body ambles around the kitchen, shakily cutting up carrots.<br>Next, not two months after the last, I see a young adult with blonde curls with his arm around the shoulder of his sister. The two stand next to a freshly dug grave with tears streaming down their faces. Jasper and his sister go home.  
>Going into town to buy flowers, he sees a sign. It simply reads: man wanted.<br>_"You don't need to see anymore," Jasper says, walking in my room.  
>"I got bored," I say, "why'd you lie to the others?"<br>"I'm not proud of what I did."  
>"Did those carry over from your human life?" I ask, pointing to the scars on his arms.<br>"No, I kept biting even as a vampire."  
>"What was the sign for?"<br>"It was for…" he trails off but his mind betrays him.  
><em>I see him with more women than I can count. One of them bites his neck and changes him into a vampire.<em>  
>"Alice was one of my clients. I met her and fell in love. There was a two year gap between my transformation and when I met Alice. I widened my range of clients. All of the emotions were too much and, like Emma, I needed the numbness."<br>"You've hidden that for centuries and no one's found out?"  
>"Only Alice knows."<p>

"Who's Peter?"  
>"He was a client. We did rodeos together. He found me one day and came every night after that. After a week, I stopped seeing other clients; it was only me and Peter. One night, he bit my neck. He's the one that transformed me. After that, he left. He came back for one last night a month later but that was it."<br>After a minute of silence, Jasper says, "I know you were trying to find something from Nanu."  
>"How do you know?"<br>"I could feel her hiding something. Her emotions change when she uses her power."  
>"Do you know what she's hiding?"<br>"I do," Jasper smirks.  
>"Do tell."<br>"Naw, I don't think I will."  
>I remember his sister and change into her.<br>"Would you tell me?"  
>A mixture of emotions play over Jasper's face. After a second, he composes himself.<br>"Every century or so, a vampire is mated to two vampires. This century, there's two," he says.  
>As if on cue, Nanu walks into the house.<br>"Jasper?" she calls.  
>"We're not alone," Jasper calls back.<br>I change back as Nanu walks in my room.  
>"Oh, hello An," she says.<br>"She knows," Jasper says.  
>"But how," Nanu gawks.<br>"I know everything."  
>"Please don't say anything," Nanu says, "Alice and Benjamin will be heartbroken."<br>"An?" Peppy calls.  
>Jasper and Nanu dart out the door.<br>"My room," I call back.  
>Peppy showed up almost a month ago and became part of the coven, just like me, Nicolai, and Vasilii did.<br>"You turned your emotions off didn't you?" Peppy asks, sitting on my bed.  
>"Of course I did."<br>"Flip it back."  
>"Why would I do that?"<br>"Please?"  
>For some reason, I do.<br>Immediately, I'm drawn to Peppy. I have to have her.  
>"How'd you know?" I ask, conquering my emotions.<br>"You're why I came to America," she says.  
>"But Nicolai said…"<br>"I know. He talked me in the woods. I'm split two ways."  
>"So there's three this generation?"<br>"Five," Peppy corrects.  
>"Who else?"<br>"Alice and Benjamin. I saw them in the woods."  
>"You saw what?" Jasper says.<br>He and Nanu are now standing on the doorway.  
>"They were very sloppy. They left a trail of clothing."<br>Nanu looks shocked.  
>"I knew it," Jasper says, "they have always been close."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

3rd person pov  
>"That was close," Alice says.<br>"Think she saw us?" Benjamin asks.  
>"I dunno. We have to be more careful. What if she tells?" Alice asks.<br>"I don't think Peppy has anything against us."  
>They pull on scattered clothes and run back to the house.<p>

"Alice," Jasper calls, "Benjamin."  
>They run into my room. Jasper doesn't sense their worry but I do.<br>As Peppy calls for Nicolai, Alice casters her a nervous glance.  
>I call for Nanu and Jasper and I explain the double mating.<br>"So what do we do?" Alice asks.  
>Everybody had taken a nervous step away from their mates; Peppy still had her arms around my neck.<br>"I can flip my emotions off and solve that problem," I say.  
>"But what if I'm you're only mate?" Peppy asks.<br>"Flipping my switch was the first thing I did as a newborn, I think I'll be fine."  
>"I like you with emotions," Nicolai says.<br>"Are you willing to share?" I ask.  
>"If you are."<br>"Well that solves that," Peppy says, "what about you guys?"  
>Jasper, Nanu, and Benjamin are happy to share, but Alice hesitates.<br>"Alice," Jasper says, "you broke me of my habits. I owe you my life. I am eternally grateful."

Alice says she needs time to think and runs to the woods. Benjamin takes off after her.  
>Jasper and Nanu run in the opposite direction to the woods.<br>I get off my bed and pace around the room.  
>"Peppy, I love you, honestly, but," I'm cut short.<br>Peppy jumps of the bed and pins me against the wall, hands on either side of my head. She gently presses her lips to mine. I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her back.  
>"Вы говорили," Peppy says. <em>(translation: you were saying)<em>  
>"Я тебя люблю," I mumble. <em>(translation: I love you)<em>  
>"Я говорю на русском тоже," Nicolai says. <em>(translation: I speak Russian too)<em>  
>"Translate this: уходить," I say. <em>(translation: go away)<em>  
>"Rude," he mutters, walking out of the room.<br>Peppy and I make our way to the bed, tossing clothes as we go.  
>"Look what I found," Vasilii says.<br>He walks into my room holding the hand of a brunette three year old boy.  
><em>Dylan, immortal child, mated to Vasilii, can inflict pain on contact.<em>  
>"Where'd you find him?" I ask, pulling the sheets up over my chest.<br>"Canada," he says.

"Come here," I say to Dylan.

He lets go of Vasilii's hand and stands at the edge of the bed.

"Dylan," I say, using mind control, "behave. Don't kill anybody without me."  
>He nods and runs off with Vasilii. <p>


	9. Chapter 9

3rd pov  
>"I can't take it anymore!" Jasper growls, "where is she?"<br>"I'm sure she'll come back soon," Nanu soothes, kissing his cheek.  
>Jasper stands up, pusher her away. He growls and pulls at his hair.<br>"Jasper, calm down. She'll come back. If not," Nanu says, "I'll make her."  
>Finally, Jasper does something he hasn't done in centuries.<br>He bites his wrist.  
>As the venom spreads, he sinks to the ground.<br>"Jasper?" a voice says.  
>He looks up through his hair and sees the owner of the voice that called him.<br>Alice.  
>Jasper stands and pulls her face to his, kissing her.<br>"Don't every leave me again," he says, "If being loyal only to you is what it takes, I'll do it."  
>"No, no, Jazzy," Alice says, "I just needed to think things over."<br>Jasper and Alice disappear into the woods.

3rd pov  
>"Jasper," Alice calls, "you have a visitor."<br>Jasper gives Nanu on last kiss, pulls his shirt over his head, and goes downstairs.  
>Downstairs, he's met with a friend from his past.<br>Peter.  
>Jasper gasps.<br>"Wh-what are you doing here?" Jasper stammers.  
>"Well, I was in the neighborhood," Peter laughs, "Naw, I was playing stalker and decided to come see my old friend."<br>"Come outside with me," Jasper says.  
>He and Peter go into the woods.<br>"What did you tell them?" jasper asks.  
>"Just asked where you were," Peter says.<br>"They don't know what I was. Don't say a thing."  
>"So you're not taking clients?"<br>"I'm mated."  
>"So am I."<br>"I think I may have a," jasper checks his watch, "2:36 opening."  
>They dart through the woods and into a cave.<p>

"We can turn you back, you know," Nic says  
>"Isn't that what you always wanted?" I ask.<br>"What do you mean?" Carlisle asks.  
>"We can turn you human again," Vasilii says.<br>The Cullens gasp.  
>"I'll do it," blondie says.<br>"Me too," muscles says.  
>After a minute, Bella and Jasper are the only ones left unwilling.<br>"It won't be for long. Just long enough to start a family," I say.  
>"We'll change you back," Nicolai adds.<br>A moment later, they agree.

Two years later, the Cullen's house is full of babies.  
>Bella had twins, Edwin and Charlie.<br>Alice had Lia through Benjamin and Houston on the way through Jasper.  
>Esme had a miscarriage and then Tyler.<br>Rosalie had Angel.  
>Peppy is a few weeks away from Nicolo.<br>Nanu had Nana through Benjamin and Nano on the way through Jasper.  
>Emma had Nanook and, just yesterday, Pneuma.<br>Renesmee, having moved to La Push soon after Jacob died, called home saying she and Seth, he still not imprinting and phasing daily staying 15, had gotten together and that she was pregnant.  
>Not being able to handle 8 screaming babies, I feed daily.<br>After much thought, the Cullen clan breaks into 6 different clans.


End file.
